This invention relates generally to inflatable safety restraint assemblies and, more particularly, an inflatable safety restraint assembly including an inflatable airbag cushion for use in a vehicle such as an automobile.
It is well known to protect a vehicle occupant by means of inflatable restraint systems which self-actuate from an undeployed or static state to a deployed state without the need for intervention by the operator, i.e., “passive restraint systems.” Such systems commonly contain or include an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint or element, such as in the form of a cushion or bag, commonly referred to as an “airbag cushion.” In practice, such airbag cushions are typically designed to inflate or expand with gas when the vehicle encounters a sudden deceleration, such as in the event of a collision. Such airbag cushion(s) may desirably deploy into one or more locations within the vehicle between the occupant and certain parts of the vehicle interior, such as the doors, steering wheel, dashboard or the like, to prevent or avoid the occupant from forcibly striking such parts of the vehicle interior.
Current front passenger inflatable restraint systems typically include a module assembly located beneath, or within, a front instrument panel. Upon an occurrence of a collision, an airbag cushion inflates and typically deploys in front of the occupant such as through a deployment door opened by the inflating airbag cushion. Recently, an increased focus has been given to minimizing and/or eliminating injuries to an out-of-position occupant, i.e., an occupant not seated in the optimal passenger riding position. Current front passenger inflatable restraint systems may have difficulty providing desired out-of-position occupant protection, particularly due to, for example, the opening of the deployment door and initial inflation forces. In addition, automobile manufacturers often add costly occupant detection systems to supplement current front passenger inflatable restraint systems.
Current passenger inflatable restraint systems located beneath the front instrument panel typically have other disadvantages as well. One example is the cost associated with designing and constructing a visually appealing and functional deployment door. Another disadvantage is the amount of space within the instrument panel encompassed by passenger airbag module, thereby limiting, for example, instrument panel styling and glove box size.
There is a need for an improved inflatable restraint system. More particularly, there is a need for an improved passenger side inflatable restraint system that requires less space within the front instrument panel of the vehicle.